The Awakening
by Cassykins-is-i
Summary: New Students, new adventures. This year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary something dark is ploted to happen. With two new students and a whole load of seduction, the dark lord will be sure to conquer. RATED R STRICTLY FOR EXPLICIT SEX SCENES


**Hogwarts New Arrivals**

It was the second night back at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. The 1st years had been sorted into their houses the previous night and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. The plates which a moment ago had been filled with some of the most delicious deserts ranging from cupcakes to treacle fudge were now empty and the students' all looked well fed and sleepy. 

Dumbledore stood at the podium in robes of deep green, the light from the ceiling reflecting on his long silver beard. He looked out over the sea of students all sitting merrily at their house tables talking and laughing amongst themselves. Within minutes the hall had fallen completely quiet, all attention was on Dumbledore.

"There are some notice's you all must hear this evening, some which will interest only a few of you and others that will have you all in suspense until dinner time tomorrow." Dumbledore said his calm voice swept through the hall.

A murmur of voices had broken out through the hall, but stopped as soon as Dumbledore cleared his throat again. " There will be a trip to Hogsmede on Saturday for those who have permission to go. Remember to line up and get your names mark off the role by Mr. Filch." "Not the news you were waiting to here? Well then let me explain a certain event that will be taking place tomorrow night. We here at Hogwarts take pride in ourselves and enjoy learning new and fascinating things, also meeting new and fascinating people. So tomorrow night we will be have a welcoming celebration. To whom the celebration will be held for I will not yet say but I will tell you that there might be a cause for more then one welcoming. You may all leave and go off to your common rooms for a good night's rest." He said with that certain twinkle in his eye.

There was a rumble of seats being pushed back and people starting to get to their feet. As the students walked out of the Great Hall a drawling voice came from the line of Slytherin's that had just folded out into the Entrance Hall "Who could it be?" The boy who had just spoken was around five foot with blonde hair that matched his pale skin so well, he also had a rather pointy nose. The two boys which were beside him unfortunately weren't as good looking, they were both had a large build and looked like people you didn't want to get on the wrong side off. A girl with short brown hair and a pug like face was also walking with them, she gave a thoughtful kind of look but didn't say anything.

"I don't know, it would have to be someone special because if it was a student they would have had to get sorted with the rest of the first years. "Said one of the two boys, which seemed to be slightly smaller.

"I guess your right Crabbe... Maybe it's another professor. Although I don't know what class they would be taking since we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. " Came the drawling voice from the blonde boy as they turned down a stone corridor away from the other students from other houses.

The Slytherin's weren't the only ones talking about the new arrivals. A small group of people walking up the stairs were also on the same subject. A girl with brown bushy hair was talking, her tone was bossy yet kind. "Well Dumbledore did say there would be a need for more then one celebration... Maybe there are two people coming? Oh I do hope they need to be showed around. It would be fascinating to see their points of view on Hogwarts." She said eagerly. "Oh seriously Hermione you need to calm down before you hurt yourself. I guess we will find out tomorrow whether they will need to be stalked." Said a boy with flaming red hair and a lot of freckles. The boy who was beside him burst into laughter. "Really Ron, you think your so funny! Harry stop encouraging him." She said angrily. At this the boys laughed more. Harry was laughing so much he had to hold his sides while leaning on the railing of the stairs to support him. Harry was a very good-looking boy; he had messy black hair and the greenest eyes anyone had ever seen. Yet the thing about Harry Potter was the one thing that no other boy could have. A lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead, which he had had all his life. Yes Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

The laughing stopped when they reached a portrait of a fat lady in a bright pink dress. She eyed the bunch of teenagers before speaking "Password?" came her high-pitched voice. Hermione stepped forward her prefect badge had been pinned to her robes glistening from the reflection of the lights above. "Whomping Willow" Hermione said once again in her bossy like tone. They each stepped into the common room and sat down talking for a while. By nine o'clock the common room was nearly empty, the last few people went to bed and the fire extinguished leaving the room dark and empty.

The next morning at breakfast the Great Hall was buzzing with excitement about the nights up coming advents. The same question was on everyone's mind 'who was coming and why? Was it a professor or a student? If it was a student why weren't they sorted with the rest?' There seemed to be so many questions yet nobody could find the answers. Even the teachers wouldn't give out hints.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter you will just have to wait to find out tonight, just like everyone else." Said Professor Mcgonagal sternly as she organized some papers on her desk after Transfiguration that morning. Harry, Hermione and Ron left the classroom looking disgruntled.

"It must be a big event, I mean the teachers aren't even giving anything away. Maybe it's a competition like the Tri Wizard Tournament?" Suggested Herimone who had been rather silent all lesson. Harry gave a shudder. "Lets hope not, we don't want another one of those." He said remembering the incidents that occurred last time the Tri Wizard tournament took place at Hogwarts. Ron seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Harry. "No it wouldn't be. Professor Dumbledore would have told us if it were. That's what he did last time. Plus I doubt any of the students would want to take place after what happened in our fourth year." He said rubbing his freckly nose with the side of his hand. Hermione hastily changed the subject to Herbology which they had next, trying to steer the conversation away from Cedric Diggory. This topic carried them down to the green houses.

"It's about time lunch started I'm starving." Came that familiar drawling voice of Draco Malfoy as him and his cronies walked into the Great Hall which was once again full of chattering students. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy all walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Crabbe and Goyle who were easy the largest started to load their plates with fat juicy sausages, potato's and steak, scoffing them down as fast as they were put on their plates. Draco was halfway through his second helping of egg and bacon pie when a large eagle owl flew through the Great Hall landing in front of him. Draco smirked as he took the letter of the owl's foot. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy all goggled. Draco looked to them with a look of great accomplishment on his face, but as he opened the letter and read, the look on his face turned to anger. "What does he mean he doesn't have a clue?" Draco said in outrage. Pansy turned to Draco and put a hand on his shoulder. "Draco what on earth are you talking about?" She said giving him a flirty smile. Draco shrugged Pansy's hand off him and threw her the letter. "I wrote to father last night asking him if he knew what was going on at the school this evening, I know I could have waited but I wanted to know before everyone else. Obviously I can't because his just as clueless as we are!" He said crossing his arms angrily.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had just entered the great Hall when someone rushed up to them. "Hiya Harry" Said a small boy who looked fit to burst. "Hullo Colin" Said Harry automatically. "How's your day been? I just had my first Defence Against the Dark Arts Lesson. You know that Professor Cargill really knows what she is talking about. We learnt all about nymphs and gloweres today, quiet amazing. Well see you later Harry." Colin, his cheeks puffy pink rushed off to his friends who were all waiting in the Entrance Hall for him.

The trio made there way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to a plump looking boy who seemed to be in a spot of bother. "What's the matter Neville?" Said Ron who was reaching towards a plate of sandwiches. Neville looked up from a piece of parchment, looking frustrated and bothered. "Gran just sent me an owl... She was saying she hoped I had sent the birthday present. The problem is I can't remember who I was supposed to send it to." Neville said pocketing the parchment in his cloak pocket and going back to his unfinished plate o food. "Weld hy dot you jut rid baxt?" Said Ron with a mouthful of mash potato. Neville's spirits seemed to rise and departed from the great hall saying he would see them in Potions.

The door of the dungeons swung open and slammed shut as Professor Snape entered the room. Snape was the Head of the Slytherin house and seemed to favor any Slytherin student, he also enjoyed taunting Harry. Draco was easily his favourite.

"Well what are you waiting for get out you equipment! The instructions are on the board (He flicked his wand and words appeared there). You may start, you have 1 hour to make and bottle your potion before the end of the lesson." He said in his icy tone which Harry knew so well. As the students poured in there fairy wings and lacewig juice Snape walked around examining everyone's caldrons. Often making snide remarks to the Gryffindors while praising the Slytherin's which was unfair considering that Goyle's potion was far to runny and was smelling strongly of dead fish.

A tiring hour later Professor Snape make a loud crack with his wand and called attention to the class. "You may all pack up, I suggest that you go to your dormitories and get ready for this evening's events. Some of you need to do something about your appearance as it looks like you haven't even bothered to comb your hair". He said looking directly at Harry. Harry felt his cheeks burn as he packed up his things. The bell rang and the class left the room all talking loudly, some about quidditch or dinner while others like Ron, Harry and Hermione called Professor Snape a lot of nasty names.

**A New Beginning**

The hall was completely silent the only noise to be heard was the clinking of knifes and forks against plates and the occasional cough. Everybody was awaiting Dumbledore's speech to tell them who was the new member of Hogwarts. The wait would shortly be over and the secret known.

After what felt like hours Dumbledore rose up from his seat at the staff table and walked over to the podium today dressed in robes of deep plum. He smiled the same gentle smile he used when addressing the students.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and the hall went suddenly dark the only light coming from the ceiling which tonight was crystal clear, every star and constellation could be seen, casting the hall in shadow. There was a sharp intake of breath around the hall. "Ladies and gentlemen the moment you have all been waiting for... Tonight I will be introducing two new and very sophisticated students. Both shall be welcomed and respected no matter which house they belong in." He gave a glance towards the Slytherin table before going back to his talk. "But before we introduce these fine students I will answer some questions. Why weren't they sorted with the sorting hat? Well the answer to that is simple, for they come from another Wizarding School, another almost like Hogwarts and the fact that they are not in their first year, yet their fifth." "Shall they be trying on the sorting hat this evening? I'm afraid for those who are wanting to watch the sorting that it has already been done and the students will be joining their houses after their introduction." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Dumbledore stepped aside from the podium and turned to his left hand side looking at a door behind the staff table. A rather plump woman walked out of the door in long sweeping robes of gold and red. She had rosy red cheeks and short curly blonde hair, which could only just be seen, from her black pointed witches hat. Behind the lady walked to very pretty girls both wearing gold and red robes just like the woman in front of them.

As the plump lady walked over to Dumbledore who was smiling broadly, she stretched out her hand and Dumbledore gave it a small kiss of welcoming. "How are you Headmistress Reid? I'm glad you found Hogwarts alright." Dumbledore said talking to the woman. "I'm very well Albus, it's such a lovely school you have here." Replied the Headmistress. She had a very different accent compared to everyone here at Hogwarts; the school she came from obviously wasn't in this country. Yet it wasn't like Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum's accents. It was much more timid and English.

Once Dumbledore had finished talking to Headmistress Reid he returned to his seat at the staff table leaving her at the podium. The two girls in gold and red standing further back on either side of her. "Good evening students. I am Professor Reid, the Headmistress of Belmont Academy the Wizard and Witching School in Australia. I am here tonight to bring to you two very intellectual witches. They have traveled the last four days to come here to Hogwarts. So I do hope they fit in nicely, which I'm sure they will. On my left is Cassandra Riddle". She said pointing to a very pretty witch who had long blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes ever to be seen. Cassandra stepped forward beside her ex-Headmistress. "And on my right is Madeline Sawyer". Once again another very attractive girl stepped beside her ex-Headmistress. Madeline had very long brown hair that almost reached her hips and bright green eyes just like Harry's. Both girls looked extremely nervous about being viewed by a whole school. Headmistress Reid smiled lovingly to the two girls and continued on with her speech.

"Their very pretty, I wonder if all the girls in Australia look like that?" Said Ron who hadn't taken his eyes of them the whole time. Hermione didn't seem to pleased about this at all "Ron you have more important things to worry about then girls! Think about your exams." Hermione snapped. She folded her arms and looked back to the talking Headmistress. "Hermione School has just started, the exams are ages away." Said Harry who too was looking at the girls in admiration. "If that were me, I would die standing there in front of all these people." Said Ron thoughtfully. Harry and Hermione both agreed.

"I wonder what house they are in? Hope their not mudbloods we don't need anymore of them in this school. It's packed with them as it is." Said Draco Malfoy from over at the Slytherin table.

"And that bring me to the end of my speech. I will now let Professor Dumbledore do the honors of telling us what house these two fine young ladies are in." She said as Dumbledore walked back over to them from hi seat. "Miss Riddle can you please step forward first."

The girl named with the long blonde hair took a deep breath and took a few steps forward so she was inline with Professor Dumbledore. "Cassandra will you please walk over to the..." there was a long pause as everyone held their breath "Slytherin Table." He finally finished off. The Slytherins roared with applause, Cassandra didn't seem to notice that it was only the Slytherins Professor Snape that was cheering as she walked past and down over to the Slytherin table. She shook hands with everyone around her and sat down quietly. Waiting for Madeline to be sorted.

"See Ron looks aren't everything," said Hermione as she turned away from the Slytherin table.

Madeline was next to step forward "Madeline would you please go and join the..." Once again there was another pause as everyone held their breath "Gryffindor table". He said smiling to her. The cheers erupted from the middle of the hall. The Gryffindor's rose up to shake Madeline's hand all shouting welcome to her as she reached the Gryffindor table. After everyone had settled down and the attention was back on Dumbledore, he waved his hand and the lights went on again just as the mounds of delicious food appeared on the table.

"So what's it like in Australia?" Asked Draco, looking at Cassandra. He had gone to all the trouble of moving several people around just so he could sit next to her. She had some sort of hidden beauty, which seemed to make all the boys point and stare. Cassandra didn't look like she minded. 'Well at least I get to talk to her first and make a lasting impression'. He thought bitterly.

Cassandra looked up at the handsome blonde boy. "Well its very different to England. It's a lot warmer in Australia. Although it never snowed at Belmont Academy." Replied Cassandra, putting down her spoon. She was currently half way through her second helping of chocolate moose and couldn't eat anymore, she felt fit to burst.

Draco seemed to be staring at her, his spoon stopped halfway to his mouth. "Uhh yeah" he said obviously not listening. He seemed like he was in a trance. Cassandra smiled and looked at the table again, her long blonde hair falling down over her shoulder, brushing her face. Cassandra looked back up again making eye contact with Draco and smiled.

A loud echo of laughter sounded from the Gryffindor table. It had seemed that Neville Longbottom (A plump and rather forgetful boy) had been wearing his pants inside out the whole evening and it was Madeline that had pointed it out as he had stood up to go to bed. People were still laughing at the red faced Neville when Dumbledore stood up to the podium once again and bid them goodnight.

The fire was burning brightly in the crowded Gryffindor common room that night. It was unusually full, everyone seemed to be in a cheerful mood. Harry, Ron and Hermione had taken the opportunity to invite Madeline to sit with them. Hermione was explaining about the different classes they have at Hogwarts while the boys played a game of wizard chess. Harry was almost catching up, he was only loosing by three pieces when Ron looked up at the mention of Divination. "Yeah the class is rubbish by itself but then you got that all fraud who teaches it." He said as a pawn tackled down one of Ron's knights. Both Harry and Ron were howling with laughter and Hermione joined in to. "Yes I do agree on behalf of both those comments. Professor Trewlany is an old fraud. Although we have another divination teacher called Firenez. His a centaur". Said Hermione like this settled the matter.

"A Centaur? You mean you actually have them here?" said Madeline sounding awestricken. "We only ever saw pictures at Belmont. Aren't they rare and mythical creatures?" she added quizzically. Hermione smiled. At last she knew something that Madeline didn't. All night Madeline had been first to answer questions Hermione could have answered just as quickly. Was this competition? 'No of course not' she told herself 'Madeline is my friend and a fellow Gryffindor there is no need to be jealous just because she is clever like me.' But a voice in the back of her head disagreed 'you know she is smarter and prettier then you.' Hermione shook her head as if to get rid of the voice but then looked up to Madeline who seemed to be early waiting to hear about centaurs.

Cassandra on the other hand wasn't being informed she was the one doing the explaining. Draco was sitting on the lounge in the Slytherin common room staring at her the same way he had during dinner. His mouth slightly open and hand his head in his hand taking in her every word. "And then there is my mother, our whole family is from the first generation of wearing family's. Although her mother was a veela and so is she which makes me half because my dad is a wizard...". She didn't really talk a lot about her father Draco decided. Maybe they didn't talk or maybe she was hiding something. But then again he didn't expect her to go spilling all her secrets to someone she had just met. Draco nodded in agreement. "I have always stood by what my father has said about blood. I don't see why they should let little common born scum into this school. It's so hard to find another pureblood family these days. Always packed with mudbloods." Cassy smiled finally another one who shared her opinion.

The sun had risen casting its light over the high castle, making each blade of grass shimmer, each ripple of the lake sparkle and the windows of the large castle shine.

It was only seven o'clock yet when Madeline went down to the Great Hall for breakfast she could barley find a place to sit at the Gryffindor table. Everybody was bright eyed and busy tailed this morning, all chatting merrily and laughing about something or another. Madeline chose a spot in-between Harry and Ron. Hermione was sitting across the other side of the table, a copy of 'The Daily Prophet' held up covering her face, only the top of her brown bushy hair was to be seen.

"Good morning" Madeline said happily, the good spirits had seemed to have gotten to her to. Ron looked beside him and smiled "Good morning Maddy, had a good sleep I suppose?" He said noticing her good mood. "Well at least some-one is in a good mood this morning." Ron said raising his eyes to Hermione. Maddy looked up and noticed how Hermione was clutching the newspaper so hard that her knuckles were white.

"What's the matter with her?" Said Maddy in an undertone so Hermione wouldn't hear. "She had a run in with Malfoy this morning." Said Harry who had finished his breakfast and decided to join in with the conversation." Madeline must have had a strange expression on her face because Harry soon added. "Him" pointing to the Great Hall doors, where Draco and Cassandra had walked in. Madeline studied him for a while before replying "Is he in Slytherin to then? He seems kind of cute." She said with a smile. Ron looked flabbergasted and shaked his head so vigorously Madeline thought it might fall off. "No no no no, his not cute. His a slimy little git. He has a problem with everyone if they aren't rich, in Slytherin and a pureblood. You'll see what we mean. We have our third class with him today!" Said Ron so seriously that Harry and Madeline both chose not to answer. Hermione put down her paper and began to eat her cereal.

Draco and Cassy walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Pansy Parkinson soon joined them along with Crabbe and Goyle. "As I was saying Cassandra, father bought the whole Slytherin team racing brooms. Nimbus 2001's to be exact." Draco said looking pleased with himself. "But now our team is short two player, because both of the chaser's left last year. We are having try-outs tonight if you want to come and watch. Pansy will be there watching to. Wont you Pansy?" He added to the girl sitting next to Cassy. Pansy looked over to Draco flashing him a flirtatious smile. "Of course Draco, I wouldn't miss it."

Cassy rolled her eyes "Purr-lease' she mumbled to herself. Draco how had seemed to hear spat out his orange juice all over the table from laughing and drinking at the same time. Cassy hit him softly on the back to stop him coughing. When Draco looked up he was red faced and still in a fit of laughter. "I really didn't think it was that funny." Cassy remarked, her eyebrows raised. Pansy who had thankfully missed the joke looked confused.

At eight o'clock everyone started to leave the Great Hall and depart to their classes. Cassandra saw Maddy walk up the stairs with the trio, laughing about something. Even Hermione seemed to be enjoying herself. Cassy, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle all departed down the sixth corridor and turned to the left. It seemed their class had already gone in as the door was closed and only a muffled talk could be heard. Crabbe pushed open the door and walked in first, once they had all found there seats (Draco chose to sit up the back with Cassy while the others sat near the front) and taken out their supplies tiny Professor Flitwick stood up on his pile of books which were stacked behind his desk. For without them only the tip of his head could be seen. His voice was very squeaky; it reminded Cassy of a house-elf she had at home named Treeny. "Today class we will be practicing engorment charm. It is not a very complicated charm to master. I would all like you to say the incantation after me" "Reductious". He said sounding highly excited. "Reductious" came the echo of the class. "Very good class, now every has a button placed in front of them, you must be very precise with the wand movement because if you over rotate your wrist you will find that the button will swell to a tremendous size. The wand moment it (he held up his arm, his wand grasped firmly in his hand.) flick, swish and flick. You must make sure your last flick is harder than your other. When the button has swelled to the size of an egg you should lower your wand and put up your hand so I can take a look."

The class was rather fun, Cassandra had managed to produce three egg sized buttons. Draco also managed to make three. The class was all chatting away noisily, the only time they stopped speaking was when a Ravenclaw boy named Zacheruis Smith added to much flick at the end of the wand movement and managed to make his button the size of a large armchair. The bell rang from outside the hall and everyone started putting their things away. "Class your homework is to write a three foot essay on how the engorment charm works and what you can benefit from it." Said tiny old professor Flitwick who was collecting the buttons of the table, reducing them back to their normal size so other classes could use them too.

Madeline's class hadn't gone that bad either. It was her first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson and the best she had ever had. People weren't joking when they said she knew what she was talking about although Harry, Ron and Hermione still protested that their third year teacher Professor Lupin was much better. Madeline had been sitting next to Hermione all lesson and she was now rather annoyed. Hermione so it seemed thought Madeline was some what of competition because every time a question was asked and Madeline was picked to answer it Hermione would interrupt her and say that she missed certain details. Even if it was something small like "The Nubbles are a soft purple, not grey". Ron and Harry hadn't seemed to notice for they were talking about the Slytherin Quidditch tryouts. "Shall we go and see what we are facing this year? I mean surely they can't be any worse then they already are." Said Ron to Harry who agreed instantly.

**The Best Of The Best**

By the end of potions Madeline's temper was not pleasant. She had just had the worst hour and a half in her life. Ron was definitely right when he said that she would change her opinion of Malfoy, he was also right about Draco being a slimy little git. 'He has some nerve, thinking his more superior than everyone else!' Madeline thought to herself. It was not only Malfoy that made Potions so low, it was also the Professor, Professor Snape. He had not only given the Gryffindor's extra homework saying that they need to all do remedial potions but also given Maddy an eleven-inch essay on 'How I must be such a dunderhead'. It was all Malfoy's fault for if he hadn't purposely knocked over her bottle of growth potion then went and told Snape she had been trying to throw it at him the class wouldn't have been half as bad. Not that Cassandra and Pansy had helped make it better by throwing odd pieces of squid tentacles in her hair.

The dungeon door slammed open as the Gryffindor's all came tumbling out looking agitated, the Slytherins following after them looking pleased by all this chaos. "Honestly, giving you that essay was horrible. It wasn't even your fault, just be thankful he didn't take points off Gryffindor." Said Hermione. Maddy grunted 'Points? Who gave a damn about points at the moment, she was far behind in homework, had slimy things thrown at her all lesson and had been called a Dunderhead by the professor'. Not exactly what she had expected from other sixteen year olds. They obviously weren't as mature as the people at Belmont. For the first time since she had started at Hogwarts she actually missed her old school, her friends, her dorm... Her life.

At 7:00 Harry, Ron, Hermione and Maddy all left to the quidditch pitch to watch the Slytherin try-outs.


End file.
